Tardy
by Amy494walker
Summary: Hotch is late so Spencer surprises him in the office. Written for the CM Kink Meme. RATED M! Hotch/Reid. Slash. One shot.


**Title**: Tardy

**Disclaimer**: Not mine at all. No profit made.

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Explicit sex

**Timeline**: Season 7

**Summary**: Hotch is late so Spencer surprises him in the office. Written for the CM Kink Meme

**Prompt**: Hotch/Reid chair!sex. This meme is severely lacking in chair sex. Really don't care the situation but would love some Hotch/Reid chair!sex with Reid riding Hotch. (Maybe in Hotch's office?)

**A/N**: This is my first try and full on sex/intercourse so I'm a little nervous :D

Hotch released a heavy sigh as he finished up his 21st report and begrudgingly moved onto the 22nd. God this had been a long, tedious day. File after file had made him almost wistful for a case.

Glancing at the clock he realized it was somehow already 10:35pm. Hotch reached up a hand and covered his eyes while groaning in frustration at himself. He was supposed to meet Spencer at 10pm for a much needed night together and he had, in typical form, allowed work to impair his tracking of time.

Mumbling obscenities to himself he took out his cell and called his probably irate lover. The voice that answered however didn't seem to be at all upset, rather he sounded almost ... playful.

"Well hello Aaron. I guess you got caught up in work huh?" Said the much to happy man on the other end of the line.

"I'm so sorry Spence, these files are like a black hole," He winced before asking, "Are you mad?"

He heard a thoughtful humming as though the other man where thinking about that before he said, "I thought about it, but I figured, you had such a busy day I'd save you the trouble and instead let you make it up to me."

Hotch was unable to hold back the slight smile as he was more than familiar with the suggestive tone Spencer was using and had a feeling he was going to greatly enjoy making his lapse up to his insatiable lover.

"I appreciate that. Any idea's?" He asked in an equally as vivacious tone.

"Oh, I got a few." Spencer replied only the voice wasn't just coming over the phone anymore. With a start, Hotch was shocked to see Spencer leaning casually on the door frame leading to his office flipping his phone closed.

"Spence, what are you doing here?" He asked in shock turning his own cell off.

Spence pushed away from the door and began slowly making his way around the desk to stand before Hotch. "Well, I figured after about 10 minutes that you must have lost track of time so I thought I'd come down here and put you back on track."

And with that, Spencer placed a hand on each of Hotch's legs, leaned down and brought their lips together in a kiss that was nothing short of breathtaking. It amazed Hotch that, even after almost a year and a half, Spence could still have this strong an effect on him with so little as a kiss and he placed his hand on the back of Spencer's neck, gladly deepening the contact.

Eventually having to pull back for air, Hotch saw the way Spencer's pupils had dilated and the light flush on his cheeks. His partner was really turned on and the evidence of that caused a bolt of electricity to shoot straight down to Hotch's groin.

"Really Spencer, here?" Hotch asked with equal parts incredulity and hope because though it had never occurred to him before, right now the idea of taking Spencer in his office was damn well intoxicating.

Tightening his hold on his thighs, Spencer leaned in and peppered kisses along Hotch's jaw and neck prompting the other man to tilt his head back to allow for better access.

Spencer took to nibbling randomly in a way that was making his lovers breath hitch as he answered, "You really think that I haven't sat in here and envisioned you fucking me behind your desk. Pictured myself bent over your paperwork as you take me, straddling you in your chair or even sneaking under your desk and sucking you while you deal with Strauss?"

Hotch groaned, although a small part of him protested the use of Strauss' name at a time like this, the thrill that came from the seemingly innocent, naive young man everybody thought was surely a virgin whispering such lecherous things in his ear was enough to allow him to cloud everything else and focus on the fact that, of all the people in their lives, Hotch was the only one who got to see him like this.

"I erm, really don't know about this. Someone could walk in" Hotch was struggling to hold together any semblance of a coherent thought as Spencer began sucking low on his throat while humming vibrations across his flushed and sensitive skin.

"There's no-one here Aaron." Spence said with such conviction that whatever shred of control Hotch had being clinging to up until this point completely vanished and, with a deep growl he reached out, took hold of the genius' hips and pulled him onto his lap.

He was instantly glad he'd gone with a wide chair as Spencer's legs rested snugly next to his and allowed the other man the purchase to grind his erection into Hotch's own almost instantly after making contact.

Both men breathed out a moan before Hotch twined his fingers thought the short hair of his lover and pulled him down for a hot, wet kiss that tangled their tongues together in harmony with their almost desperate thrusts against one anothers clothed arousal's.

Clearly too far gone at this point to bother with lengthy amounts of foreplay, Spencer, still grinding his hips, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube, placing it on the desk within easy reach. Mildly amused and impressed with how well prepared his lover could be Hotch bit down lightly on Spencer's lip as the other man reached a hand between them and popped open the button of Hotch's dress pants before lowering the zipper and freeing Hotch's straining cock into the cool air of the office.

Hotch, gasping at the nimble fingers curling around his hardness, reached down to repeat the process for Spencer and grabbed the lube. After squirting a small amount onto his palm he took Spencer into his hand and pumped lightly, coating the length with the lube and allowing it to mingle with the first few drops of pre-come that had appeared on the head. With their mouths still locked into a now ferocious kiss and feeling the preparation was adequate Hotch released hold of Spencer and took them both into his hand and began to pump in time with their joint thrusts.

Spencer reached down and linked fingers with Hotch as they strained against one another, moaning and groaning with each slick move. They where no longer able to maintain their kiss due to their heavy breathing but their lips remained in contact as they shared heated breath and flicked out tongues to taste one another. When Hotch started to feel tremors race through his lovers body he moved to speed up the movements between them but Spencer seemed to have other idea's and pulled away.

"No, not yet." Spencer said while lifting himself off of Hotch's lap to stand before him. He was about to bemoan the sudden loss of contact when he saw Spencer remove his pants and underwear before pulling his button up shirt over his head, not bothering with the buttons. And just like that Spencer was stood before him, in his office, completely naked. Hotch groaned out loud.

Lifting full lips up into a smirk at Hotch's obvious pleasure, Spencer resumed his position in Hotch's lap, placed an all to fleeting kiss to his lips and reached for the already open bottle of lube. Hotch could only watch as his lover, holding his gaze, squirted a fair amount of the clear substance onto two of his fingers, raised a little on his knee's and reached around to begin preparing himself.

"Oh dear god Spencer." Hotch almost cried as he stifled Spencer's moan at the penetration of his own fingers with a powerful kiss, dominating in it's strength. Teeth were knocking and biting lips. Tongues were sucked and moans were swallowed as Hotch allowed himself to be overcome with the eroticism of this situation.

After a few minutes or possibly hours, it didn't seem to matter any more, Hotch felt Spencer tug lightly on his legs urging him to shuffle down a little in his seat. Obliging, he heard Spencer whisper "I'm ready, god Hotch. Want you so much." into his ear before he felt the tip of his throbbing cock press against a slick but tight hole.

Spencer seemed to be as deeply into this as Hotch because he didn't waste time easing him in like he normally would. No, this time Spencer simply lowered himself onto Hotch's erection in one swift movement letting out a strangled "Ah, oh god!"

Hotch bit his lip hard enough to draw blood in his attempts not to cry out and thrust into the tight, silken heat surrounding him. As Spencer braced his hands on Hotch's shoulders, Hotch in turn lowered his hands to Spencer's hips and held on tight, digging in his fingers in a way that was sure to bruise later. Almost sobbing with relief when Spencer started moving, Hotch buried his face into the warm neck of his lover and muffled his moans of white, hot pleasure into the other mans damp, sweat coated skin.

After a few initial slow movements to get used to the intrusion, Spencer moved his hands from Hotch's shoulder to the back of the chair on either side of Hotch's head and began lifting off of and then thrusting back down onto Aaron's lap with ever increasing speed. Moaning loudly, maybe too loudly, and pulling Spencer into him harder and harder with each thrust, Hotch could do nothing else but watch as his lithe, lean, beautiful lover rode him in the dim light of his office and struggle to breath as he thought, not for the first time, how much he loved this man.

Spencer was becoming increasingly erratic in his movements as his cries grew louder and louder. Both of them where panting and sweating with the excursion and Hotch was now meeting Spencer's hips with hard thrusts. He took one hand away from Spencer's now bruised hip to wrap it around the other mans pulsing dick, stroking ever so lightly, not wanting him to come too soon but wanting him to feel as much pleasure as possible. But it was when Spencer let go of the back rest of the chair, leaned back and placed his hands behind himself on Hotch's knee that he really started to come undone as the new angle seemed to cause Hotch's thrusts to impact on Spencer's prostate with each stroke.

Hotch, in some small part of his mind that still had function, hoped that there really was no-one in the building because Spencer was now crying out in pleasure "Oh god Hotch! Yes, god there, pleeeease don't stop. Oh, oh, ah. ugh!"

Moving even faster than seemed possible Spencer was now riding Hotch so hard the chair was making loud creaking noises and threatened to break at any minute until, finally Spencer's body shook, convulsed and then tensed and his orgasm crashed through his veins. The look on his face was one Hotch had seen before and prayed everyday to see again and again. The genius' head was thrown back, lips parted, jaw slack, cheeks flushed and his eyes closed. He was a vision of pure, carnal beauty and Hotch was mesmerized.

Hotch continued his movements but stopped when Spencer said, "Wait. I want to taste you." It was a struggle not to allow those words to push him over the edge but he managed it and Spence moved off his cock with a quiet hiss, knelt between Hotch's legs and, without preamble, took Hotch's entire length into his mouth and sucked.

"Oh Jesus, god yes, Spence."

Head falling against the back rest and fingers brushing into Spencer's shortened curls, Hotch closed his eyes for a moment and let the sensations wash over him, he wasn't going to last long so he wanted to savor every last moment. As Spencer worked his mouth and tongue around Hotch's over-sensitized head with ever increasing speed Hotch continued moaning and ever so softly thrusting into the tight heat of that sinful mouth for a few minuted before crying out as his own climax washed over him in wave after wave of pure bliss. He tightened his grip in Spencer hair as he felt his lover swallow down every last drop of his cum before releasing Hotch's softening cock with a final lick to the head.

Hotch was barely able to move he was so spent but, with the last of his strength he took Spencer's wrist and urged him back onto his lap. With Spencer naked and Hotch's pants still around his ankles, their flaccid members pressed together causing a phantom thrill of fire to shoot through each of them. Spencer wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck while Hotch's arms encircled Spence's waist. They stayed like that, foreheads together and eyes closed for a few minuted before Hotch finally spoke.

"If that's you're discouragement for my being late, I may have to lose track of time more often" Opening his eyes, he saw Spencer smile and look back.

"I'd have to agree with you."


End file.
